


Say you Love Me

by pusheenbawse



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pusheenbawse/pseuds/pusheenbawse
Summary: Mina loves Momo so, so, SO much. Momo can't bring herself to say she loves Mina too.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Say you Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> While fluff and crack are good for the soul, every once in a while you need a good, solid, emotional fic as well. Don't worry, it's not that angsty. Also, it seems that my oneshots are getting shorter and shorter, so it's about time we change that.
> 
> I hope this fic can rip your soul out, then gently place it back in.

“For Christ’s sake, why can’t you just SAY IT!!”

“BECAUSE I DON’T.”

It’s hard to describe exactly how Momo was feeling. For years, she’d restrained every ache and desire for her friend, determined not to ruin their friendship because of some childish crush. Now, to see Mina confess to her, it didn’t seem real. Momo didn’t want it to be real.

It’s hard to describe exactly how Mina was feeling. For years, she’d noticed the way Momo’s eyes followed her around, watchful and yearning, how she was hurting inside, determined to bury her feelings for Mina’s protection. Now, even as Mina confesses to her, Momo, refusing to accept her own feelings, has no choice but to reject her long-time love.

“I _love_ you, though. I’ve _always_ loved you. I love you in so many different ways, Momo, that it would take forever to list them all. And I _know_ you love me back. So why can’t you just say so?”

“I… I wish I could...”

Momo’s head reels. The floor dissolves under her feet, the walls warp and close in on her. She’s not sure if she’s floating or free-falling. Momo doesn’t have anxiety. She doesn’t have anxiety. She doesn’t. How can Mina love her? Surely, it’s only a matter of time before she wakes up from this nightmare. She curls into herself, waiting to be swallowed by the room around her.

Instead, she’s cloaked in a distinct warmth, a familiar pressure, and the scent of jasmine perfume. A solid softness huddles into her, an arrhythmic current of warm breath against her neck, interrupted by soft sobs, the smooth flow of tears slipping across skin, faint exhales of ‘I’m sorry’.

Mina had watched her valiant guardian Momo break down before her, pale and frightened, her own bottled-up emotions about to swallow her whole. Perhaps Mina’s words were too accusing, demanding that Momo confess a love she refuses to acknowledge. Momo doesn’t say that she loves her. Mina no longer expects her to.

Mina fights the inner urges to comfort Momo more intimately, determined to keep her affection strictly platonic. She bites her lower lip hard, so she doesn’t try and skip light kisses across Momo’s neck. She clamps her hands together as her arms encircle Momo, so her fingers don’t try and trace patterns across Momo’s stomach.

Momo wonders what would happen if the other members saw them. She imagines the suffocating darkness of a nine-person group hug. Not much different than if they’d left her alone. Momo knew just how rare and special this moment was, but was in no shape to appreciate it, which only made her feel more guilty. How could she do such a thing, making Mina unhappy from her own unhappiness? She'd dedicated all those years to keeping Mina safe from herself, and from that moment on, she had failed.

But Momo didn’t want to think about that. Momo didn’t want to think about the darkness that surrounded her, as it seemed to grow and swell the more she ruminated on it. As long as Mina was there, she would be kept safe, Momo thought to herself. She would be safe.

Mina fishes out one of Momo’s hands. Slowly turning Momo so she was lying on her back, then sitting upright, Mina brings Momo’s hand close to her, holding it in hers. She gently kisses it, then holds it in both her hands against her heart.

“You don’t have to say you love me. Just know I love you with every fiber of my being, every cell in my body, and all the love in my heart. Mina reaches out to wrap Momo in her arms again, only to be met with a cold shoulder that shrugs them away.

“I don’t deserve this. Really, I don't.”

“Are you a human?”

“What?”

Momo was rightfully confused.

“Are you a human being?"

"I don't see what this has to do with anything"

"Answer the question." Mina knows that Momo's going to try and squirrel out of this if she's not direct with her.

“…yes?”

“Do humans deserve love?”

“…I guess.”

“Are you a human?”

“I still don't—”

“Doesn’t matter. You are a human. Humans deserve love.”

Despite continuing resentments from Momo, Mina held strong (literally and figuratively), swaddling her beloved in her clutch. Eventually, time ebbed, flowed, and faded away, leaving the two in their own little ether. This was their moment, and for them the room hushed, acknowledging them with its stiff silence. Their faces were slick with fallen tears, their arms constricting what kept them safe. They clung to each other with buried wanting, aching to hold on for just another moment.

It’s hard to describe exactly how Momo was feeling. For years, she’d restrained every ache and desire for her friend, determined not to ruin their friendship because of some childish crush. Now, with Mina’s arms around her, her face nuzzled into Momo's collarbone, it gave Momo a vague feeling of home. It didn’t seem real. Momo loved that it was.

**Author's Note:**

> How you feelin'?


End file.
